


I Want You Both

by ongharem101



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongharem101/pseuds/ongharem101
Summary: Seongwu was hornyMinhyun and Daniel just got back from their scheduleAnd you know the rest ;)





	I Want You Both

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it ;)

“Fuck! He's so handsome”. Seongwoo muttered as he trail his fingers on the picture of a smiling Minhyun in front of him. 'I wonder if he's gonna give in to my request of asking him to fuck me?' Seongwoo muttered under his breath as he licked his lips, thinking about how Minhyun's going to fuck him hard into mattress or couch as he gently palmed his hardening cock.

“Nnngghh fuck”. Seongwoo moaned with a sigh following as he flipped another photo album and when his eyes landed on a shirtless Daniel, Seongwoo sucked in a breath as he imagines Daniel fucking him into the wall with his nails digging into the younger male's back.

“Shit! They are all so hot and sexy!” Seongwoo commented when he was done looking at the pictures so he kept it in his bed drawer before getting up to get a cold glass of water in his small fridge.

Seongwoo being the only Omega in his group, was restricted from going into any of the Alpha's room at night or alone with any of the Alpha without their director's consent except they are having their comeback and Seongwoo being one of the hyung of the group must be present 24/7 to help and assist each one of them both in dance and in music. Aside from that, he's always in his room, either he's writing new lyrics or practicing his vocal and dance but as the years went by he started to more develop interest in sex, not finding his toys helpful anymore as he started desiring his members, wanting them to do things to him and all. Whenever Seongwoo thinks about his members, he gets horny and needy and it makes him want to scream, run out of his room and beg anyone of them he comes face to face with, to fuck him and bang him real good.

Seongwoo left his room, in search of Daniel’s cats to keep him company since no one was around to talk to because they all had schedules today apart from him. When he got to the Living room, he was surprised and also happy to find two of his members Minhyun and Daniel sitting lazily on the couch with the remote control in Minhyun's hand.

“It seems they've just got back”. Seongwoo thought as he pulled his baggy polo down so it fell off from one shoulder before moving to adjust the pink shorts he was wearing.

“Mmm.. Let's see how far I can seduce you two till you break”. Seongwoo said to himself as he smiled before walking over to the young alphas. Upon seeing him, they both gave him a lazy smile that Seongwoo returned with a wink as he slowly sat down on Minhyun's lap as he started rolling his hips, grinding down on his Minhyun's crotch with his hands placed on the alpha's shoulders as Minhyun let out a low grunt with a “Fuck!” following as he gave Seongwoo's ass a nice smack, earning a choked moan from the needy omega who's lips were red from biting as he licked his lips invitingly.

Minhyun placed his hands around the omega's neck, pulling him closer before crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, full of teeth and tongues. Seongwoo moaned into his mouth as he looked at Daniel who looked so pissed with what was happening in front of him as he clenched his jaw in anger and glared daggers at the omega who winked at him before moving his hands to Daniel's crotch, gently rubbing his hand on the slightly forming bulge before palming it.

“Ahh.. Shit!” Daniel hissed as he threw his head backward, loving the way the omega's hand moved on his clothed member. He pulled the omega by the hair and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, pulling the omega off completely from Minhyun's laps and sitting the omega on his laps as his hands roamed into the omega's baggy top, before flicking his already hard nipples. He moved his hands towards the omega's butt and squeezed his ass cheeks, groping and spanking it as Seongwoo whimpered, with a moan following, loving the way Daniel manhandled him.

“What the fuck Daniel?” Minhyun cursed in anger at the alpha's guts. “How dare you Daniel? How dare you interrupt our little moment together? Don't you fucking know that I've been patiently waiting for this day to come?” Minhyun said in anger as he glared daggers at Daniel who was shoving his tongue into the omega's throat. It was messy and Daniel loved it, he fucking loved how the little omega trembled in his hands as he pulled away from the kiss to kiss, suck, bite and nip on his neck.

“And so fucking what Minhyun? What can you do? He's not your omega and that goes to the other members including me but I'm gonna make him MINE! Right now, right here”. Daniel said in a challenging tune as he pulled the omega's baggy top off.

The two alphas glared daggers at each other as they threw series of curses back at each other, unknown to them that the needy omega Seongwoo has already gotten up from Daniel's laps, sinking to his knees in between Daniel and Minhyun as he unhooked their belts and unzipped their trousers before gently bringing out their cocks from their shorts.

“No Daniel, that's where you're getting it all wrong because..” Minhyun started but cut himself off.  
“FUCK!!!” Both Minhyun and Daniel groaned as Seongwoo stroked their dicks, flicking his wrists every now and then as he thumbed the slits before licking his lips as he stared lustily at their cocks.

“Stop arguing over me and fuck me real good, I mean I like you two equally and I'm thinking of making you guys my alphas but that's never gonna work if you keep fighting with each other rather than cooperate”. Seongwoo said as he slowly got up, grabbed his polo and was about leaving before Minhyun held unto his hand. “Are you gonna leave me like this? With a hard on?” Minhyun asked as the omega gave him a pointed look. Daniel on the other hand went pale and quiet all of a sudden.

“I mean umm us?” Minhyun said with a sigh following.  
“No silly. I want us to take this to my bedroom”. Seongwoo said with a smile as he caressed the young alphas cheeks in a soothing manner, making them chuckle in reply.

~

When they got to their room, Seongwoo sank to his knees as he held their cocks in his hands before moving to lick over Minhyun's member lightly as he stroked Daniel's member, making them groan in pleasure. He took Minhyun's cock into his mouth, sucking hungrily on it, bobbing his head as Minhyun held unto his hair and thrust into his hot cavern deep and fast, making the omega whimper in pleasure.

Seongwoo pulled away to lick a stripe from the base of Daniel's cock to the slit, lapping and kissing the head teasingly, making Daniel hiss in pleasure as he held the omega by the hair and forced him to take his cock into the omega's open mouth, thrusting into his mouth until he took he engulfed his long fat dick as Daniel kept his cock buried deep in the omega's throat. Seongwoo gasped and choked on his cock as it hit the back of his throat, making his eyes water as he looked up at Daniel whose eyes were closed as series of curses fell from his lips so Seongwoo managed to calm his gag reflex as he closed his eyes, swallowing around the thick cock and breathing heavily through his nose, not wanting to tell the young alpha that he can't breath properly and that he's not done this with anyone before.

When Daniel pulled his cock out of his mouth with a pop, the omega took in deep breath as he gasped before rubbing his throat gently as he looked up at Daniel.

“Don't you think you're being too rough with him?” Minhyun asked Daniel with a raised brow.  
“No Minhyun, let it be. I love the way he manhandles me”. Seongwoo said as he sent Daniel a dazzling smile, making Daniel blush intensely.

“Mmm.. So you're a masochist huh?” Minhyun asked as he gently pulled the omega by the hair to kiss him gently and passionately as Daniel sucked and nipped on his neck and shoulders.

“Maybe”. Seongwoo answered when they pulled away from the kiss and he turn around to kiss Daniel before pushing him on the bed, before removing his pink shorts, making Minhyun groan at the sight in front of him as he reached out his hand to grope the omega's ass who chuckled as he crawled to meet Daniel with his round white chubby ass up in the air, directly positioned to Minhyun. Minhyun kissed and nipped on his ass globe while delivering a hard smack to it every now and then.

“Oh fuck! Mmm just like that... Spank my ass Baby”. Seongwoo purred with a strained high pitch moan following as another smack landed on his left ass cheek. Daniel pulled him in for a rough heated kiss, tongue fucking the omega's throat whose hand moved down to grope Daniel's cock, stroking it and rubbing the slit with his thumb.  
“Ah fuck! Yes eat that asshole! Oh fucking eat me out!” Seongwoo moaned and arched in pure pleasure as Minhyun parted his ass cheeks and lapped at his entrance, before tongue fucking his hole.

“You have such a dirty little mouth omega, why not put it to good use?” Daniel asked Seongwoo as he guided his head to his cock. “Blow me!” He whispered to the omega who took him eagerly into his mouth as he sucked and bobbed his head on his cock, earning a groan of pleasure from the younger alpha as he sucked and licked his cock like a lollipop.

Daniel pulled the omega by the hair when he noticed he was about to cum and the omega licked his already red swollen lips as his eyes were hooded and dark with pure lust and pleasure as Minhyun ate him from behind.

“Mmm.. More Minhyun, more!” Seongwoo moaned as Daniel crashed their lips in a heated kiss for the umpteenth time today. Minhyun thrust a finger into the omega's lubricated hole, thrusting it in and out and when he found out that the omega wasn't as tight as he thought he would be, judging he was not allowed to go near any alpha, Minhyun smirked as he added another finger scissoring him open.

“You,ve been touching yourself, right Seongwoo?” Minhyun asked as he added another finger, fucking him with his fingers in a fast pace.  
“Mhmm.. I prepped myself earlier this morning because not having an alpha is really worse and painful than piercing yourself with a thousand needles”. Seongwoo replied as he nuzzled his face in Daniel's neck, breathing in his scent. Minhyun always see the pain in Seongwoo's eyes before and after his heat every month and it always made him sad to know that he has the power to take away this omega's pain but is restricted. “It's not gonna be like that from now on, that I can assure you omega”. Minhyun replied as he planted a kiss to Seongwoo's back before pulling his fingers out of the omega's hole as he dimmed the omega ready.

In a flash, Daniel threw the omega on the bed as the omega gasped as his back collided with the soft bed. Daniel got on top of him and trailed kisses all over his body, sucking his nipple into his mouth before nipping and biting in the small red bud as he gave the other one the same treatment.  
“Ah Daniel! Fuck, you're so rough and animalistic in bed”. Seongwoo purred as he stroked the younger alpha's hair in an encouraging manner.  
“This is my first time of having sex and I want you two to go gentle on me, also no fighting with each other”. Seongwoo said, caressing their cheeks as they nodded in unison.

“Minhyun I wanna ride you”. Seongwoo said as he got on top of Minhyun and position himself as he slowly sat down in the alpha's cock and his toes coiled as he panted, let out harsh breaths as he felt being turn into two with a sharp pain shooting up his back. When he was all the way to the base he breathed out and gently rocked his hips, earning a strangled groan of pure pleasure from the alpha who threw his head backwards at the heat that engulfed his cock and the way the omega clenched down on his girth occasionally.  
After a while of finally adjusting to the big fat cock inside of him, Seongwoo lifted his hips up and then down, making them both moan, Minhyun's in pleasure and Seongwoo's in pain as Daniel peppered kisses all over his neck and lips in a soothing gesture.

The pain is now replaced with pleasure as Minhyun thrust up into him with his hands securely wrapped around the omega to keep him from falling as Seongwoo bounced up and down on his cock, moaning and sobbing openly as pleasure overwhelmed him as he came undone.

“Daniel I want, I want you to fuck me, I need two dicks running up my pink little asshole”. Seongwoo purred as he softly pulled Daniel closer who didn't bulge as he sent Minhyun a look of horror.  
“What are you saying Ongie, this is your first time and you gotta take it slow”. Minhyun said as Daniel nodded in agreement to what Minhyun just said as Seongwoo replied with a “No Minhyun, I know what I want and I need you to fuck me now Daniel or else I'm gonna cut off your dick and shove it up my ass”.

“You really do know how to talk dirty”. Daniel said after a while as he moved closer to the omega and inserted two fingers into his hole alongside Minhyun's dick, making the omega keen in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Be careful Daniel”. Minhyun said as Daniel replied with a “I know what I'm doing now stop lecturing me”.

After fucking three fingers into the pliant omega's body, he pulled his fingers out as Minhyun peppered kisses all over his neck and ear before whispering words of praises to him about how he's taking it so well. Daniel positioned himself as he slowly pushed into the tight heat, hissing as the tightness.

“Ohh... It's hurts! Fuck ahh..” Seongwoo sobbed as he felt like he's been split open from the inside and the pain at his back grew two times more painful than before. Minhyun rubbed his hand on his back in a soothing manner and it helped ease the pain a little and when Minhyun pulled back after some minutes as Minhyun slide out, he thrust back in as they both found a pace, thrusting in and out of the omega.

“Nngghh more! Please gimme more!” Seongwoo sobbed openly in pleasure as the pain has gone away, now replaced with pleasure. He begged the young alphas like a bitch in heat and with every thrust they hit his prostate dead on.

“Oh fuck me harder my alphas! There, yes right there!” The omega moaned as tears rolled down his eyes in pure pleasure as he was in cloud nine.  
“Here?” Daniel asked the omega with a playful smirk playing on his lips.

“Y..yes my Daniel...” The omega stuttered as he blushed intensely, blush painting his cheeks down to his neck as his was all sweaty and hot with his hair pressed to his face, covering his eyes that were hooded in pleasure and lust with his red lips caught between his teeth. He was beautiful and Minhyun couldn't resist the urge to kiss him as he trailed kisses down to his nipples as he ravished the small red buds.

“You mean we've found your sweet spot?” Daniel asked again as Minhyun chuckled before shaking his head in disbelief at Daniel's immature behavior.  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! Please... Oh my Alpha, right there!” Seongwoo let out a high pitched moan as Daniel chuckled before groaning in pleasure as they barreled into the omega who shivered and trembled in their hold as he came for the second time with a loud sob before collapsing on Minhyun.  
Minhyun and Daniel's knot started forming and the base of their cocks as they kept on pounding into the omega who whimpered in response to their love making as he felt their knots catching on his rim.

“Knot me my Alphas”. Seongwoo purred before crying out in pleasure as they lost their cool, pushing their bigger knots into the omega's body in white long ropes and painting his walls with their cum. They stayed like that for about half an hour, with the small omega on top of Minhyun and Daniel on top Seongwoo whose ass cheeks was pressed into his front. Seongwoo kissed Minhyun slowly this time with a lot of love put into it before pulling away to kiss Daniel in the same manner.  
“Why didn't you guys claim me? Is it because I'm not in my heat?” The omega asked them.

“Uhmm.. Don't you think the director would notice if he sees the mark bites on your neck?” Minhyun asked as Daniel licked omega's neck and cheeks, making Seongwoo smile at the loving gesture.

“Well I really don't care my Minhyun. When I go into heat this month, I need you two to claim me. Do I make myself clear?” Seongwoo asked.  
“Yes your majesty!” They replied, making Seongwoo giggle at the title he was given.  
“ Also don't get me pregnant Alphas or else we'll have to answer to our director and manager”. Seongwoo said weakly in a sleepy voice after a while and the two alphas chuckled in reply as exhausted settle in on them.

“Also I love you Minhyun, Daniel,my Alphas!” The omega said after a while with his eyes closed as he smiled in accomplishment and the last thing he heard was from the alphas as sleep took him to dream land were “I love you too Ongie, my Omega”. They said in unison before they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my shit lol


End file.
